What Fun Can Bring When the Power Goes Out
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are working late at night. The heat outside is horrible and the ac in their office isn't working....what happens when the power goes out. DL all the way!
1. Hot Office

What Fun Can Bring When The Power Goes out

Disclaimer---I don't own the CSI NY characters

Note: None

------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay Messer are sitting in their office late one very hot summer night. They are both writing up their reports from the case they solved today of a jealous boyfriend killing his girlfriend thinking she was having an affair. The only problem with that was the guy she was hanging out with was her…younger brother.

There is a fan in the office cause the AC shut down due to the very high heat out on the streets of NYC.

-----------------------

"Honey could you point the fan towards me now…. your hogging the air again!" Lindsay said to her husband.

"I am not hogging the fan Montana…it's hot in here…. not my fault the damn AC decided to cark out from being overworked from the heat out there."

Lindsay groaned "True and what worse could go wrong next I wonder."

"Montana don't say that…. you will curse us."

Lindsay gets up from her chair and goes over to her husband who has the fan pointed right at him and leans over and gives him a kiss and smiles as the fan blows cold air in her face and sends her hair outwards, blowing in every direction. Danny gazes at her and leans over and kisses her again.

"Montana why don't you just bring over all your paperwork and your chair and we can share my desk and the chair!" Danny offers to his wife who is still enjoying the cold air from the fan.

"Ok deal but with us working so close together will we even finish our paperwork" Lindsay chuckles

"I think so but if your hair keeps flowing outwards like that I may have a hard time keeping my hands and lips off of you!" Danny replies to his wife who is now blushing

Lindsay goes back to her desk and picks up the paperwork she is working on and pushes her chair next to Danny.

Lindsay starts to write in her report and her pen dies. She reaches over to the other side of the desk and her hair blows right in Danny's face as she grabs a new pen from the penholder on his desk and sits back down.

"Sorry honey…. pen died out." Lindsay says to her husband who has a look of passion in his eyes. "What." She asks him.

"Nothing Montana…just thinking of how much I love you and how much I want to do this." Danny places his hands on each side of her face and pulls her over gently for a passionate kiss and their eyes close and they continue to kiss.


	2. Power Is Out

Danny and Lindsay finally break away from their kiss when air and oxygen was needed. They opened their eyes but it is now pitch dark in their office.

"Montana who turned off our lights in here?" Danny asks his wife.

"That is a good question cowboy." Lindsay gets up off her chair and tries to feel her way around the office to the light switch. She reaches the light switch and flips it to turn on the lights…nothing happens.

"Uh honey…I think the reason the lights are off is because the power is out…. not cause someone turned off our lights." Lindsay says to her husband who she can hear is now trying to find a flashlight.

"Montana where is your kit…my flashlight is in your kit along with yours."

"It's over…on the other side of my desk." Lindsay feels her way to where her desk is and finds her kit and opens it up and pulls out the flashlight and turns it on and Danny finds his way over to where she is standing.

"Well it is hotter than blue blazes out there and with the power out it's going to get even more hotter and we are stuck in here cause the elevators our powered by electricity and I'm not going to go down the stairs!" Danny declared to his wife.

"Well cowboy I am sure we can find something to do in here!" Lindsay says and watches Danny's eyes light up like a Christmas tree lit for the first time.

"What time is it Montana?"

"2:03 am" Lindsay says

"Mmmm well we can always make love on the floor of our office Montana!"

"Yeah and in the pitch dark us rolling around on the floor with chairs and tables and other painful objects to roll into." Lindsay laughed.

"Breakroom than…there is a couch." Danny said while wrapping his arms around Lindsay's waist and kissing her gently on the neck.

"I better say yes to the breakroom Cowboy cause next you will say the morgue!" Lindsay said to her husband and kissed him.

"Montana it is colder down there!" Lindsay smacks him in the ass playfully for that comment.

Danny laughs and lifts his wife into his arms and they make their way to the breakroom.


	3. Making Love Under a Full Moon

Danny and Lindsay make it to the breakroom and they both get on the couch.

"Finally some time away from our reports and paperwork and just you and I alone." Danny whispered in Lindsay's ear.

"Danny you know making love is going to create even more heat in here!" Lindsay whispered back into his ear and kissed the skin beneath his ear lobe.

"I don't care Montana…. I love you and I want you here and now!" Danny said in a very seductive voice.

Danny's hand made its trail down her chest and to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head and placed kisses along her stomach and chest. Lindsay chuckled as his kisses found her ticklish spot and her hands made their way underneath his shirt and wifebeater tank and lifted the articles of clothing over his head. Lindsay ran her fingers up and down his back while Danny kissed his wife passionately.

The only non-electrical light that was in the breakroom was the moonlight out in the hot summer sky that cast a glow on the moving bodies on the couch. Their sexual movements where shadowed on the walls which created a very magical scene. The breakroom was filled with loud moans and groans and whispers of I Love You. Finally the movements ceased and the only sound that could be heard for awhile before words were spoken were heavy breathing of being out of breath.

"Montana that was great!! I Love You soooo much!" Danny says and leans over and kisses his wife passionately.

"Danny I agree…. that was very magical!! I Love You sooo much but honey we should get dressed. I don't think it would be very good if anyone else were to come in here and find out both naked on the breakroom couch!" Lindsay laughed and kissed her husband.

"True…. very true but lets get dressed and just sleep on the couch tonight. So what if we probably will get woken up by the others!!" Danny smirked

Danny and Lindsay both got dressed and got back onto the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Rude Awakening

The power finally came back on at about 4:30 am but because the breakroom lights were off in the first place the lights didn't come back on and wake up the sleeping married couple on the couch.

Mac, Stella and Flack where the first ones to enter the breakroom to find Danny and Lindsay asleep on the couch together curled up in each others arms and sleeping peacefully.

"Aw so cute to see those to finally together and married." Stella whispered to Mac.

Flack however had other plans on how to wake up the sleeping duo.

"WAKE UP MESSERS" Flack raised his voice loud enough that both Danny and Lindsay fell off the couch.

"Damn you Flack can't you keep your voice down" Lindsay said as she pulled herself up off the floor and helped her husband up off the ground. "Forgot about that possibility Cowboy. Falling off the couch!" Lindsay whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny and Lindsay both laughed and got up from the couch to go freshen up for the new day at work. Little did the others know about how much fun you can have when the power goes out!! 

The End


End file.
